Lily
Lily is my RainWing OC. Please don't steal her idea. Thank you. I really don't want to send Separateheart into your closet, to have him jump out and shout, "FOR THE NIGHTWINGS! CHARGE THE SEAWING FORTRESS!". Credit to Kittyluvver for the picture. Bio/Description Lily was born as one of the dragonets in the normal hatchery. Her parents were unknown. No one wanted to support her and claim her, because of her strange defect. She can't change her scale color. One of the first things a newborn RainWing dragonet does is change their scales to be identical to the first dragon they see. When one of the guards picked her up, they expected her to turn the same emerald green as the guard. She didn't. That confused them, until they realized that she didn't have color changing scales. When she opened her mouth, they saw that she had her venom-spitting teeth, but they were smaller than normal. They took her to Queen Glory, who decided that she was to be treated as a normal RainWing. One day, a RainWing named Jasper decided to adopt her, pitying her. She became almost a motherly figure. Jasper's presence made Lily feel better with herself, stopping the pain somewhat. Along with her other best friend, a RainWing named Rarity, Jasper helped, leading Lily to improve emotionally and socially. Lily discovered her condition early on, but didn't say anything about it, since she thought that everyone had it. She was wrong. When she was about 3 years old, she wrote the answer to a math problem on the board (Queen Glory's attempts to teach dragonets) in different colors. When they asked her why, since they didn't see that they were multiple colors, she said that she was just writing them in the colors that are normal for them. Sunshiny-yellow A, light mint green B, royal blue C... She was scolded of it, and as she shamefully shuffled back to her seat, she heard whispers of "Freak", "Loser", and even "Attention-seeker". She realized that she was wrong, and had to lie and say that she was just lying. She wasn't. She could really see the colors. But would they believe her? Of course not. For a while, she shut up about it. She didn't say a word about it, and eventually they forgot about it. She is now living in the RainWing kingdom. For more on her bio, read Showing Our True Colors. Description Lily is a vibrant gold RainWing. Her eyes are a vibrant green-blue, like the ring around a peacock's tail feather's core. She is slender, even when she eats a lot, and has green markings, like vines, wrapping around her legs, chest, tail, wings, flanks, and neck. The only thing that does change is that depending on the season, pink flowers burst to life on the vines. That only happens in the spring, and when she's healthy enough. When she's sick or frightened, the flowers fade away until she's well or safe again. The flowers that are on the vines are patterned after the rare Stargazer Lily , which is actually real. It earned her the name Lily. She (surprisingly) has a pet tiger, who was given to her by her foster mother Jasper. She named the tiger Mingora. She is a bit shy, wary of new dragons. She gets criticized a lot, but can stand through it. She is a lot more durable and persevering than you might think, and she is a great friend to have, when she knows you and you know her. She likes to sing, but never does it around other dragons. She also likes to paint and draw with ink, since whenever she listens to music, colors burst in her mind, and she can paint into the painting. Some of the more jealous ones blame it on copying, but they are just poor sports. She is actually fairly good at both talents, but is too afraid of being laughed at to necessarily show others of it. Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (Starlight365) Category:Characters